If I Had Words
by MyraValhallah
Summary: Modern Day, AU. When Erik Calvier's fiancee walks out on him and their new born baby his old friend Meg steps in to help him cope with his heartbreak and the trials of single fatherhood. What will happen when romance blossoms between them?  E/M and R/C
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome to my attempt at an Erik/Meg Fanfic-_**

**_I warn you; as big a fan of Erik/Christine as I am; this this particular story is not kind to Miss Daae at all. Strangely for me, there's no Raoul bashing involved because the fop only appears in one chapter.  
_**

**_Modern day and AU.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

It was over.

Finally after nine months and five days of being banned from just about everything she considered fun; finally she was aloud a drink, and more importantly- she could light up a cigarette without having her fiancé swat the damn thing from her hand.

"It's bad for the baby, Christine" Erik would admonish each time he saw her with her lighter in hand. "Please darling, just wait until it's born"

Finally; in the small hours of the morning her nicotine fast had come to an end- the baby had been born at a quarter to three; a baby girl- with pink wrinkly skin, bald as an egg with squinty, supposedly-blue, eyes. This child wasn't the perfect little child she'd been expecting- having always been beautiful herself- it took after its father. She couldn't deal with this- not living two freaks; the only reason she'd accepted Erik's proposal was the fact that

a) she couldn't raise a child alone, and b) Erik had assured her that his deformity wasn't hereditary (she'd had to look up what that last word meant)

Still, she had planned for this eventuality- Daaes were nothing if not prepared. If her child had ended up not being perfect she made arrangements with her long time on-off ex Raoul; they'd run away together. He was just waiting for her call.

"Would it be alright if I go for a quick smoke?" she asked the Midwife who came to check on her and the baby. "I haven't had one since I got pregnant and I'm desperate"

The midwife looked sceptical. "You really shouldn't Miss Daae- we need to keep you in for observation"

"I'm not going anywhere, just outside for a fag." Christine argued. "I'll be right back, I promise"

The midwife sighed, relenting. "As long as you're fast"

Christine smiled and pulled her dressing gown around her shoulders and walked from the maternity ward.

* * *

Raoul entered the hospital- he wanted to see his lovely Christine; surely she'd had the kid by now. He really hoped that the kid was like its dad; that way he'd be able to take Christine away. The lift door opened with a swish and out stepped Christine; looking incredible despite the recent childbirth- hair and makeup perfect; wearing a loose fitting dress and flats. She beamed when she saw him and flew into his arms.

"Oh Raoul" she smiled up at him. "I was just going for a cigarette; will you come with me?"

Raoul grinned. "You've had the baby then?"

"A girl" she nodded

Raoul offered her an arm- having had good, old fashioned, manners beaten into him by his grandmother Estelle- together they left the waiting room.

"So, your daughter?" Raoul asked

"We'll have to launch plan B" she informed the blonde man sweetly. "The sooner the better"

Raoul pulled her close and kissed her. "The car's waiting, baby"

* * *

Christine Daae did not return to her child, it was only when an old schoolmate of the young mother; and childhood friend of the father, Meg Giry heard the baby crying, an hour later, and found the baby alone that the disappearance was discovered.

* * *

_**That's Chapter One; please let me know what you think**_

_**No flames please**_

**_Until next time, I remain,_**

**_Your Authoress_**

**_M.V  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Raoul won't be showing up again- but he will be mentioned. We won't be seeing Christine again until later in the story**_

_**In this chapter we see something of our main protagonists' background  
**_

* * *

Erik Calvier sat on the edge of the hospital bed, numb, apart from to the warm wait settled in his arms. Meg entered the private room that the baby had been moved into after Christine had abandoned her; she carried two polystyrene coffee cups. The blonde couldn't believe that Christine was capable of an act like this- she'd always been selfish; and childish (a side effect of her being pampered and petted since her babyhood by her doting father) but to abandon her own baby over something as superficial as the Cowl which had been removed hours ago…

"Meg…"

Meg was shocked and scared by the sheer exhaustion in her old friend's voice. Erik was a strong man- he'd been through all manner of horrendous things in his life but had never shown any sign of weakness. Now here he was sitting on an abandoned bed cradling an, sleeping, abandoned baby- his mask askew and his appearance dishevelled.

The young nurse heaved a sigh and moved to sit by her old friend. He leaned in to her warmth and she slid her arm around his slumped shoulders.

"Did she name her?"

"What?"

Erik's voice was so quiet that Meg wasn't entirely sure she'd heard him correctly.

"Did she…? Christine I mean- name the baby?"

"I don't know"

This was the honest truth- Meg wasn't a midwife- she was a paediatric nurse. "I've been calling her Maddie, though; I know you've always liked the name"

"Maddie?" Erik mused looking down at the tiny beauty in his arms. "Madeleine… Christine was talking about Ruby- but Maddie suits her better."

"Madeleine Ruby Calvier" Meg pondered. "It suits her"

Erik shifted the baby closer to him, he didn't want Christine to have anything to do with _his _daughter but Meg was right, Madeleine Ruby did suit her. A small sad smile curved his lips as he looked down at her.

"_Bon jour Maddie_" he whispered, in his native French whilst stroking her soft pale scalp with one finger. "_Je suis ton Papa_"

* * *

Meg stayed with Erik and little Maddie until the former fell asleep- she was disgusted with Christine; to thing the two of them were once inseparable, that private secondary school had changed her quiet friend into a precocious bitch. When the two had met again after so many years at the engagement party nine months ago Meg hadn't been convinced that the peroxide blonde at Erik's side was the same Christine Annabelle Daae that she'd once been so close to.

Part of her was glad that Christine had left- Erik deserved better; she remembered the day they met- way back when she was four years old, having just started in Reception at St James' primary school. He arrived at the school; frightened, out of his depth, and without a word of English in his vocabulary …

* * *

The boy was small- smaller than she was and she wasn't exactly large for her age. The new boy, Erik_ Cal-Vee-Ay_, was huddled in a corner of the playground his little shoulders shaking.

"A-are you ok?" she asked, hesitantly, after all, mummy was always telling her not to talk to strangers.

Erik's head snapped up and he stared at her with a pair of honey coloured eyes though the sloppily painted; skin coloured mask which went from his hairline to his lips. His eyes were tearful and he looked scared.

"_Pardon?_" he asked in a strong accent that little Megan didn't know.

"I'm Meg" she told him putting a hand on her chest. "_Meg_"

"Meg" he repeated then put a hand on his own chest. "Erik"

"I know" she nodded.

He asked something in his own language which sounded to Meg's five year old mind like. "_Parlay voo Fron-say?_"

Meg frowned. "What? I don't understand?"

"You" he spoke in accented English, as if unsure of the right words. "Do no talk Fr-en-ch?"

"No" she shook her head- not knowing what Fr-en-ch was. "I talk English"

"_Ing_-lish" it must be a new word to him. "_C'est Anglais dans Anglais_?"

"English" she repeated.

"Thank…you" the boy gave her a sweet, small, smile "Meg"

* * *

**_I enjoyed writing little Erik and Meg- I think there'll be more of it before too long._**

**_I'm aware that some of the French is wrong but he's trying to learn English so I thought I'd structure it in an English way_**

**_For those of you who never went through the English Primary School system- Reception is the first year where the pupils start learning to read and write because we start school at four and a half (tragic but true) :(_**

**_Anyway; enough from me for now-_**

**_until next time,_**

**_M.V  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to my reviewers of the last two chapters- this one's short and I'm sorry; but the next one will be longer I promise**_

_**Well, on with the show**_

* * *

(_One Year Earlier_)

She took another sip of her wine waiting for the tone deaf numpty to finish butchering Bon Jovi's Living on a Prayer- why was it that she was the only person with any vocal talent who went in for karaoke nights. She'd been singing since she was tiny- had the lead in all of the school shows she'd been in, from year seven upwards, all she needed was her big break.

Finally the song came to an end, Christine put her glass down and sauntered over to the stage where the microphone was waiting for her to show the rest of these talentless no hopers that they had no right to attempt these numbers.

"Excuse me" a man began. "But I believe it is my turn to take to the stage"

"I've been waiting for over an hour mate" she replied, turning to look at him her jaw dropped at the sight of the gorgeous masked man standing behind her.

"Although" she fluttered her eyelashes demurely at him. "I certainly wouldn't mind a duet with you handsome, Christine Daae"

"Erik" the man replied. "Erik Calvier"

"I remember you, you went to St James' Primary School" Christine looked over the man before her, he was tall and lean- not a bit the scrawny boy he'd been back then. "I like the new mask"

"Thank you" Erik smiled slightly. "Now, about that duet"

Over the subsequent three months Erik and Christine developed a relationship which blossomed quickly- at the start of the fourth month Christine started throwing up in the morning. She bought herself a pregnancy test and stared at the resultant blue strip.

Erik went down on bended knee as soon as he found out that he was about to become a father.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Meg" Erik asked again, as his friend hefted her rucksack from the boot of his black Aston Martin DB9. He held Maddie's carrycot in one hand and fumbled in his pocket for his keys. "I mean you looked after her all week at the hospital…"

"Erik, really- I couldn't leave you to raise Maddie alone; and Mum's agreed to help too"

Erik rolled his eyes; but he couldn't deny the small smile that pulled at his lips- Antonia Giry was a godsend; he'd probably have given up on the human race if it weren't for that kind woman. She'd been the one to foster him when his parents had abandoned him when he was nine.

Meg favoured him with a large cheesy smile- the same smile he'd came to dub the '_You know I'm right- go on admit it_' grin.

He opened the door, carried Maddie inside and said.

"You know where the kitchen is- While I'm getting Maddie settled upstairs why don't you put the kettle on"

* * *

Erik was rather proud of Maddie's nursery- he'd put it together himself. Admittedly he'd been intending to surprise Chris… _her_ with it when they brought Maddie home together; but the room was just too perfect to change.

The walls were a cheery dark yellow and decorated with fairy tale scenes. The large window was dressed with net curtains and opaque yellow curtains. The cot which stood opposite the window was simple enough soft yellow and white blankets were folded at the foot of it. Beside the cot was the changing table and it was there that he placed his daughter.

Maddie looked up at him- her wide blue eyes reminded him horribly of Christine's brown ones- he found himself wondering how much like her mother she would end up.

"You won't end up like her will you, little bird?" he murmured as he finished changing her nappy and held her close to his heart. "No, because you won't be spoiled like she was"

Maddie yawned and he laid her on her back in the cot before turning on the baby monitor. "Sleep well Madeleine, I love you"

* * *

**_Hope you liked it :) _**


	4. Chapter 4

It was late. The clock on his bedside table announced that it was half past one. Erik lay awake staring blankly at the ceiling above his bed. He hadn't slept properly since Maddie had been born- every time he closed his eyes he saw _her_. Saw her sunning herself on some beach or other. Saw her in Paris or Milan. Saw her dancing, singing in karaoke bars like the one he met her in. Every scene had her with a different man on her arm- the man's face was never clear.

For the first time in weeks he felt the need to play. When Christine had left him she'd taken his desire to create- his desire to do anything much. He slipped out of bed and donned his mask before leaving his room. Pausing for a moment outside of Maddie's door he padded down the stairs and through the house to his music room.

* * *

Maddie was a very quiet baby- Erik had harboured secret fears since the day he found out about her that she would be the kind of child that screamed her little lungs out at all hours of the night and day. Now, he knew that he would love his child, no matter what, but a child that cried almost constantly was not conducive to a creative atmosphere. As it was Maddie only started crying when she really needed something.

'_Not a fuss pot like that mother of hers_' he thought, as he filled the nineteenth page of manuscript paper with left handed scrawl.

The thought of Christine sent a surge of rage through him. He'd loved her damn it; he'd loved her and she'd betrayed him- betrayed Maddie. The innocent little life they'd created together who had done the woman no wrong. His long thin hands came down on the key board and produced a strange, angry, discordant harmony.

"Damn her" he spat, rising from his piano and slamming his fist into the wall of his music room. The feeling, the anger, was a welcome relief from the weeks of numbness that he'd been living in since Maddie had come home from the hospital. "_Damn_ her!"

His fists slammed into the wall again so hard that the shelving unit which housed his compositions and music books fell, books and paper scattered everywhere as the shelves crashed into the floor. The sound which stayed his fists from pounding the wall a third time was Maddie. Had she heard him? She shouldn't have been able to- the music room was sound proofed.

He cursed in three languages as he took in the mess his short outburst had caused then decided that he'd clean it up later- right now he had a daughter to calm down.

* * *

"_If I had words to make a day for you_

_I'd sing you a morning, golden and new_

_I'd make this day last for all time_

_And sing you a night, deep in moon shine"_

Erik stood in the doorway of the nursery; Meg was stood swaying in the middle of the room cradling the tiny baby to her towline covered breast, singing the lullaby. Her alto voice was soft and pretty- nothing compared to _her _of course but it seemed to be soothing the baby. He'd heard her singing when he reached the bottom of the stairs. She had talent- he'd known that she was one hell of a dancer; but singing? That was a pleasant surprise for him.

Meg sang the refrain once again before laying Maddie in her cot, pressing a swift kiss to her forehead she turned to leave. When she saw Erik standing in just his pyjama pants and mask- she froze.

"Erik I…" she floundered for an excuse. "She was crying"

'_She's beautiful when she's flustered_'

Erik's blinked, this was Meg he was thinking about- the scruffy little tomboy who he'd been friends with since he'd had to stay at her mother's foster home as a small boy.

"Don't worry Meg" he smiled briefly, not wanting to admit that he thought that he had been the one to waken his daughter with his outburst. "It worked didn't it?"

"She didn't wake you did she?"

"No, I was awake anyway, down in my music room" he assured her. "Thanks for getting her"

It was Meg's turn to smile and Erik scolded himself for finding that smile attractive. He couldn't love Meg… could he? No, he couldn't let himself fall in love again; not after what happened with Chr… that Harpy.

* * *

_**Another short one, sorry, hopefully the next one will be longer**_

_**Please R&R**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sweet music's throne it's been a while hasn't it?**_

_**I'm so sorry for the tremendous delay- I have no excuse.**_

* * *

_**-Five-**_

"Is that everything?" Erik asked as Meg dumped her bag in the boot of his car

"That's everything" she nodded. "Look you don't need to drive me home y'know- I don't mind calling a taxi"

A week had passed since Erik's inspiration had returned and everything had been going swimmingly until Meg had received a call from her irritable landlord demanding to know whether or not she was still his tenant. She had, much to Erik's disappointment, decided to return to her poky little flat. He'd enjoyed having her stay with him. As much as he loved his daughter, Maddie was just a baby; in Meg he had found a companion- someone he could talk with and not feel like he was being judged because of his mask.

"Nonsense" Erik pshawed reaching up and closing the boot. "It's the least I can do to repay you for everything you've done for Maddie and me"

Meg managed a small smile. "My pleasure Erik"

Erik opened her door for her and she slipped into the front passenger seat; sparing a glance at the carry cot secured there. Maddie was settled within it, dead to the world, her dummy had fallen from her mouth and fallen into her lap, one chubby little hand closed around the rubber teat.

"Aww" Meg cooed. "So cute"

Erik, who had got into the car during this interval, said nothing- taking the moment to observe Meg unnoticed. He didn't know where he'd be right now without her help, and to be honest he didn't really want to think about it. Shaking his head slightly to clear it, Erik turned the key in the ignition and started the car.

* * *

Meg was touched by Erik's insistence at carrying her bag up to her door for her. Maddie, still sleeping, had been left in the car which was easily visible from Meg's doorway.

"Thank you" Meg said, once again as she opened her front door

"It's nothing" a tiny smile graced his handsome face. "Look, Meg, would you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I'd like that" she nodded. "My shift at the hospital ends at five, so say… seven?"

"Seven it is" Erik agreed. "Until then _Cherie_"

He snatched up her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles. Meg's breath hitched at the thrill which shot up her arm. As Erik walked back down the three flights of stairs which separated her flat from the car park, Meg reflected for the umpteen-and-someth time on what an utter fool Christine Daae had been to walk out on Erik and Maddie.

She sighed heavily and stepped back into her flat to get ready for work.

* * *

Erik was wakened by the baby monitor for the third time that night. Meg had left only that morning, and things had been fine until early that evening. About an hour after he'd put her to bed Maddie had woken screaming. He'd tried everything to get her to calm down; at first he'd assumed she needed changing, but no- her nappy was clean and dry. She'd finally settled after he'd sung her lullaby to her. That calm had lasted until about one that morning when she'd woken screaming again.

That second time she'd had a temperature so he'd managed to settle her easily enough with Calpol and another lullaby. She'd woken him again each hour since.

Erik groaned and rolled out of bed. He shrugged on his dressing gown and staggered into the nursery. The temperature was back- only now it was on the cusp of being a low fever.

"Shh _ma petite_" he stroked her back gently.

Her brow, which was under his chin, was boiling. He had to call Meg- she'd know what to do.

Cradled his daughter in one arm, Erik carried her back into his own bedroom and scooped his mobile, which was charging on his bedside table, up with his free hand and called Meg's landline on speed dial.

The phone rang twice, thrice, four times…

"Ullo?" Meg's voice, thick with sleep, yawned

"Sorry to wake you Meg" he told her, he loathed asking for help. "But I really need your help"

"What's the matter?"

"Maddie's feverish"

"Calpol's in the…"

"I tried that" he interrupted curtly. "It didn't work"

She sounded far more alert this time. "Give me half an hour and I'll be there"

* * *

Erik, still trying to sooth his feverish daughter, would not admit that he was looking out for Meg. He quickly closed the curtain when he saw her clapped out blue Ford Fiesta pull up behind his Aston. She was wearing a pair of paint stained jeans with an old teddy bear nightie and trainers- her hair was loosely tamed into a sloppy ponytail.

"How's she doing?" Meg demanded the moment he had let her in

"You mean you can't tell?"

Meg rolled her eyes at him. "Give her to me"

Maddie calmed slightly once she was cradled in Meg's arms.

"Shh now honey" Meg cooed, stroking Maddie's feathery black hair. "Erik could you get me a _cool__,_ damp flannel"

The concerned father nodded and disappeared up the stairs. Meg repositioned the poorly baby in the cradle of her arms and began to sway gently, hoping that the rocking motions might sooth her.

She was still swaying when Erik returned toting the damp cloth in one hand.

"Lay it on her forehead" Meg advised

Soon enough Maddie had fallen into a deep peaceful sleep.

"There we go" Meg smiled, handing the infant back to Erik. "She was probably just hot and bothered"

Erik returned the smile with a tried on of his own. "It appears I'm even further in your debt Meg Giry"

"It's nothing Erik- you choked, it happens to all parents. I'm just glad I could help" Meg stepped towards him, pressed a quick kiss to Maddie's nose then, much to Erik's surprise, she repeated the gesture on his cheek. "Sleep well"

"Good night Meg" he nodded, walking her to the door. "I'll see you later- for dinner"

"I can't wait" she told him quietly. "If you need me don't hesitate to call again"

"I'll bare that in mind Cherie" Erik nodded again.

He stood in the doorway, cradling Maddie and watching Meg return to her car. She waved at him before pulling away from the curb and disappearing into the night.

As he locked the door behind him, he couldn't help thinking about how Maddie had calmed in Meg's presence. Could it be that his daughter mistook his pretty blonde friend for her mother?

"If only that were the case little bird" he addressed the sleeping baby in his arms. "Then things would be perfect"

Maddie snuffled in her sleep, oblivious to the thoughts of the little blonde Angel which danced through her father's tired mind.

* * *

_**And that's all for now.**_

_**I've decided properly where I'm going to take this story now so hopefully there won't be any more delays as long as this last one was.**_

**_Let me know what you think of this latest chapter and I'll see you soon with the next one. :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

"_You never play with me anymore" Christine pouted as she and Meg sat on the swings that her daddy had just bought her- Meg had gone to tea at Christine's house and they were waiting to be called in to eat. "You're always playing with Erik now"_

"_He's my friend Christine" Meg shrugged. "I don't have to have just one friend"_

"_But he's creepy" she shuddered. "And he talks funny"_

"_It's called French" Meg told her friend, importantly. "Mummy says that's how people talk in France"_

"_Still think he's creepy" Christine announced, as if her opinion was the only one that mattered_

_Meg might have argued if not for Mr Daae's sudden appearance on the decking outside the back door._

"_Ok girls, tea's ready"_

* * *

Meg cast a critical eye over her appearance. Not wanting to look like she's put _too_ much thought into her look for the evening she'd applied very light makeup, a light coat of mascara and pink lip gloss; and chosen a knee length dress held up with spaghetti straps over which she donned a pale grey jacket and finished the look off with a pair of low heeled shoes. Just as she was pulling her hair into a high ponytail the doorbell rang.

She yelped, caught by surprise and glanced at the clock on her bedside table- 7:00

Snatching up the little handbag she'd chosen for the evening, Meg hurried out of her bedroom and answered the door.

Despite what he thought of himself Erik Calvier was by no means an ugly man; she'd seen what he hid beneath his mask many times and, to be frank the disfigurement was superficial at best. However as he stood in the doorway looking sharp in a black dress suit combined with a white shirt (the top button of which was undone) that the soft white leather that he wore over the less-than-perfect third of his face added an air of mystery which appealed to Meg's romantic side. Of course the bouquet of lilacs that he offered her didn't hurt.

"Hi" she smiled

"I was afraid you wouldn't be ready" he told her, handing her the flowers

Erik Calvier was nothing if not punctual, and his only real problem with his previous relationship had been that Christine had proven incapable of being anything other than late (even before she got pregnant). Meg ignored the stab of jealousy that he was thinking about Christine, it would probably take him a while to get over her; she distracted herself by lifting the bouquet to her nose.

"They're beautiful Erik" she smiled. "Thank you- why don't you come in for a minute while I put them in some water"

"I'm glad you like them" Erik nodded, a small smile pulled at his lips. "You look lovely"

Thankfully, at least from her viewpoint, she was in the kitchen at that point so he didn't see her blush.

* * *

"So where's Maddie this evening?" Meg asked, returning from the kitchen with the flowers he'd given her in a rather colourful glass vase which appeared to have been hand painted and placed them on the window sill.

"Daroga is looking after her"

Nadir 'Daroga' Kahn had been his flatmate during their university days. Nadir had been born in Iran but raised in Wales; the nickname had come about from his desire to be a policeman. Meg had met the man through work when his four year old son Reza had been diagnosed with Leukaemia (thankfully the little boy was responding well to treatment and looked set to make a full recovery)

"How's Reza doing?"

"Very well by the sound of things, Daroga says that he's taken to school like a duck to water"

"That's wonderful" Meg beamed

"Indeed it is" Erik, who had taken a seat on the threadbare sofa, rose and offered her his arm. "Now if you're ready milady, your carriage a waits."

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye Erik watched his pretty friend's reaction to their destination as they pulled up to the curb.

"Holy crap Erik" she yelped, staring up at the restaurant they'd stopped outside. "How the hell did you manage to get a booking _here_?"

_Amphitrite's_ was a sea food establishment that was so popular that reservations had to be made up to a year in advance.

"I have my ways _ma Cherie_" He smirked. To be honest the proprietor owed him a favour and a private table for two was far less than nervous old Percy Reyer had been expecting him to ask for. Erik slipped from the car and opened the passenger door for Meg.

"Sir" a young man appeared at his elbow. "I'm the valet"

Erik dropped his car keys in the young man's hand and placed a hand on the small of Meg's back, leading her inside.

The décor of the restaurant was nautical without being tacky; the walls were half wooden panels and half sea green paint work, apart from where tanks of marine fish were set in the walls in place of more conventional artwork.

"Table for two, under the name Calvier" Erik told the young woman acting as greeter

"Right this way sir, miss" the greeter nodded and escorted them to a small table. "Your waiter will be with you momentarily"

"Thank you" Erik nodded as the greeter scuttled away.

* * *

"Who was this Amphit-whatsit?" Meg asked suddenly as she set down the fork she'd been using to eat her dessert- a succulent chocolate gateau which proved the perfect way to follow the muscles in garlic butter and lobster thermidor she'd ordered. "And why is a fish restaurant named after them?"

"_Amphitrite_" Erik smiled, draining the last of his wine. "This place is named after the wife of Poseidon, Ancient Greek god of the sea. I don't think she was an actual goddess herself, more like some sort of mermaid, but don't hold me to that I'm a musician not a mythologist"

Meg giggled; conversation had flowed easily between them as it always had. Their long standing friendship meant that they didn't need to bother with typical first date small talk about families, occupation and so forth.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, wiping his mouth

"If you are" she nodded

Erik nodded and hailed the waiter. "Cheque please"


End file.
